Sasuke!
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: Narusasu. 2 chapter posted :D Naruto goes too find the truth only too find some one he didn't think he would find then only at the end too be visited by some old friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Rememeber our first mission. Sasuke almost died in it. Yeah you remember it. That wasn't the only mission he almost died. Chuinin Exams as well. Orochimaru's bite remember that!?. Then We ended up fighting almost killing one another. You might say That's all the Missions he almost died in. Its not! There are so much more he almost died in. So much. Pain and him. Orochimaru and him. Kabito and him! So much more!.

Most of the time I wasn't there too save him. I was with Jiriaya our I was with Sakura and Kakashi. I left my best friend too almost die! Does that make me a bad person? I try too help him. But I don't help him enough. DOES THAT MAKE ME A BAD PERSON!? I WANT TOO KNOW!. Someone tell me please. Am I a bad person too you. " Tries not too cry.

"I don't want to be a bad person. I try too save him. Im sorry... IM SORRY SASUKE I WASNT THERE ENOUGH!... one day ruined everything I had. My love, My team, And most of all this day ruined... My Friendship.

It all start one day... It was beautiful outside. The birds sang and the wind blew. The sun over Konoha, Making the Village bright with smiles and playing. I walked down the street with Sasuke on one said of me and Sakura on the other with Kakashi behind me. I had my arms behind my head and walked around with my eyes closed and my head high like I always walked.

Kakashi had his book in his hand and Sakura was looking around. Sakura and Kakashi were talking too one another too. The only person that didn't make a noise was "Sasuke?" I said opening my eyes and looking down at him. He was staring at the ground. He didn't make a cough our a sneeze and most of the time you couldn't even hear his feet walking.

Sasuke didn't listen. He didn't look up he kept his head down. "what do you want Dobe" He said in a low voice staring at the ground.

I stopped walking and grabbed Sasuke so he was facing me. Kakashi and Sakura stopped as well and watched.

"Sasuke... You've been depressed... Whats wrong... " I said looking at him. He looked up at me. "N-Nothing is wrong" Said Sasuke. "something as too be wrong" I said. It was a minute of silence out of the group. I than leaned down at the short boy standing in front of me and kissed his forehead. Sasuke looked up at me. When I got my lips off his forehead we stared into each others eyes.

"Now Sasuke whats wrong" I said. He looked at me. His pale face turned even paler and angrier. "Nothing is wrong Dobe!" He said and walked away from me.

I sighed as I saw Sasuke walking away from me. Sasuke walked back at the group and they began too walk again. I stood there. I looked down.

"Why do I have a bad feeling when I'm around Sasuke.." I whispered too myself. Kakashi looked back. "Naruto come on we have too get going too the mission!" Kakashi said.

"Coming!" I screamed back and ran back too the group.

I didn't know what Mission we were going too have but what I do know is that Kakashi stopped us in the middle of the Forest. "Kakashi why did you stop us?" I said. "Sasuke!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke shook him head. He grabbed me and Sakura and threw us in a corner and got in front of us.

"You ready Sasuke?" Said Kakashi. Sasuke looked back at me and Sakura then back at Kakashi. "Ready" Sasuke said.

Kakashi took one step and someone attacked him. "Kakashi!" I screamed.

"Shut up Dobe!" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke watch out!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke got the kunai he had a swung it at the guy who tried too attack Me.

"He didn't attack Sasuke... Naruto he tried too attack you" Said Sakura. Sasuke stabbed the guy with the kunai and looked back at us. "Your right Sakura. This Mission isn't a mission that was signed too us. These men have been after Naruto for a long time. We weren't going too bring you but if we didn't then they wouldn't have came out" Said Sasuke looking at me.

"Your risking your life for me!" I said.

"If I have too... Yes I am" Said Sasuke. I was shocked. He put his fingers together and made a hand signs. Me and Sakura didn't notice it but it was a Cage Justu. He locked us in the corner he had us in. "SASUKE DANG IT GET US OUT OF HERE!" I screamed banging on the wall of the Cage Justu.

All of a sudden me and Sakura started too feel dizzy. "Whats going on?" Said Sakura.

"Shh" Said Sasuke and everything went black.

"Your safe" Said Sasuke staring at me. He sighed than ran too help Kakashi. More men came too attack. 2 vs Who knows how many. More than ten I know that. They are risking there life for me. Do these men wanna kill the Fox inside me? And why is Sasuke trying too save me?! I thought he hated me? Our this whole time he loved me!? What's going on!?

After a while me and Sakura woke up. The Cage Justu lifted and we were out but the problem is when we were out We looked around and saw everything knocked down, Kunai's everywhere, and body's from the men everywhere. "Its like the Chuinin Exams all over again" I whispered too Sakura and she shook her head in an agreement.

I looked around. I saw all the men that attacked but I didn't see the two people who I wanted too see when I woke up Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sakura and I looked at each other. "What are we going too do!" Sakura screamed.

"Contact Lady Tsunade and ill look for Kakashi and Sasuke" I said. She shook her head and I ran around looking for them.

These people looked like people I know what I couldn't point it out who they were. Finally I met up with someone I once knew. I looked at him and my eyes went wide.

It was one of the Sensei's For the Sound village. We came across him at the Chuinin Exams. "These are the people who are trying too kill me" I whispered.

The next thing I knew the 5th, Sakura, and some of the Sensei's where coming toward me.

The Sensei's were Amuma Sensei, Kurenai Sensei, Iruka Sensei, and Gai Sensei.

"You guys!" I screamed and ran toward them.

"Naruto your ok!" Said Sakura hugging me.

"God. Sasuke I told you not too go here and do that but you do it anyways" said the 5th. " What do you mean?" I said.

" Sasuke came too my office and told me about how the sound village has been planning an attack too kill you. The problem is Sasuke knew that they would hit Konoha so he had a whole plan for us too attack first. I told him we couldn't do it because its too risky it could kill all of us. He didn't listen he went and did it anyways... He always told me he would do anything for you Naruto. Now look this Mess now" Said Lady Tsunade.

"He said that?" I said. "Yup. Know where is Kakashi and Sasuke." Said the 5th.

"I-I don't know!" I said. "Ok everyone spread out we need too find them" Said Lady Tsunade.

Everyone shook there head agreeing and went our separate ways.

Kurenai and Amuma went together. Kurenai looked around. "How is this possible?" Kurenai said.

"What?" Said Amuma.

"It was only Kakashi and Sasuke. They couldn't have killed all these people. And why was so much people after Naruto." Said Kurenai.

"Well Naruto does have a Fox inside him. And Kakashi and Sasuke both have Sharigan so they could take out way more then this if they wanted too" Said Amuma.

"Yea I guess your right" Said Kurenai. Then there was a noise in the bush. They brung out there Kunai. "Come out!" Said Amuma.

Kakashi climbed out of the bush with a Kunai in his stomach. "H-Help" He said. "Kakashi!" Said Kurenai. They went too go help Kakashi. They put him on the ground and put there hands on Kakashi Kunai Stab trying too stop the bleeding.

" NARUTO! LADY TSUNADE! COME HELP!" Screamed Amuma.

When they all got too where they were they saw Kakashi with his eyes half open bleeding.

"Kakashi!" Screamed I and ran over too Kakashi. "Naruto... You have too find Sasuke" Said Kakashi.

"Where is he" Said I. Kakashi pointed too the direction he came from.

"Ok. You guys stay here im going too find Sasuke" I said . But before I can run off Lady Tsunade grabs my arm. I looked at her. "Be careful Naruto" She said. I smiled and ran away from them.

I was running while I looked around. "Sasuke... where are you..." I said. Finally when I stopped running I heard a voice.

I knew who's voice it was. "Konohamaru?" I said. "Naruto!" He said popping out of no where.

"Konohamaru! You scared me!" Said I . "Naruto no time for that! I found Sasuke! He's dead!" Screamed Konohamaru.

"What!?" I said and ran too where Konohamaru pointed.

The place he pointed too was The end of the mountain that the forest was on. When I ran out I saw the whole view of Konoha.

I looked too my right too see Sasuke laying there. "Sasuke!" I screamed and ran too Sasuke. When I got too Sasuke He wasn't breathing. "Sasuke! Wake up!" I screamed.

I looked at the Kunai stabs he had and the scratches. Konohamaru runs out. I looked at Sasuke. "Konohamaru go get Lady Tsunade!" I screamed. He shook his head and did so.

When the group got here I was holding Sasuke in my arms and holding him close. "Sasuke!" screamed Sakura. Gai looked at all the blood and being the weird and Dorking Sensei he is {btw I LOVE Gai} He faints. "Gai you ok?" Said Iruka Sensei. "Y-Yeah I'm Okay" Said Gai. "Lady Tsunade can you heal him" Said Sakura. The 5th put her hands over Sasukes body and started too try too heal him.

After a while she stopped. "Whats wrong?" Said Sakura. Lady Tsunade looked at me and shook her head. "No!" I screamed.

Tears fell from my face. I pulled Sasuke closer. " Sasuke" Said Sakura hugging him as well. I kissed Sasuke's forehead and put mine on his.

And that Day ruined Everything me and Sasuke worked for.

* * *

_Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't been making any stories the past 2 days I was hanging with my friends I haven't seen in like 4 years :D I love you so much! This is part 1 check out part 2. Im still doing the challenge where I want you guys too tell me what couple you want me too do and the most commented win! It can be_

_NaruSasu_

_Light and L _

_DaveJohn_

_Shizaya _

_and any other couple you want :D! _

_Comment, Vote, Follow, and shit like that Bii! ~John/Sasuke _


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Point of view~

I sat there staring at Kakashi who was hurt very bad. I was sitting on a little chair with my feet too my stomach and my face sinking into my knees. Sakura next too me sitting on another chair that was a little bit higher than mine and putting her head on my shoulder.

I stared at the Gray haired man scared because he wasn't waking up. Sakura looked over at the screen that says the breathing scale. It was very low...

My heart sank. I didn't want Kakashi too die too... It was super quiet in the room...

No second later Kakashi's eye opens. His heart beats Fast and he doesn't know where the Hell he is... "W-What? Where am i!?" He said with a screaming Tone.

My head Raises up and i smile at the Sensei who is super confused.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura said smiling as well and putting her hand on his forehead too feel how hot it was.

"I-I'm Okay..." He said. He than looks over too see me. "Naruto your okay!" He said grabbing my hand that was laying on the bed.

"Of course i am... Why wouldn't i be?..." I said letting my words travel off.

Kakashi looks at me. Even though he has that mask on covering most of his face i knew that he looked sad.

He looks around the room. "Where's Sasuke?" He said looking back at us too.

"Sasuke is-" " Dead" Said Sakura finishing my sentence.

"How can he be DEAD!?" Said Kakashi. "Because the guys you were fighting killed him." Sakura said.

"But that's not possible because Before we even started Sasuke Shadow cloned himself and ran too the other side of Konoha too Guard the Hokage." Kakashi said in a questionable tone.

"Wait so... Sasuke's not dead!" I said shocked. "No Naruto and stop shouting i got a head ache" Said Kakashi rubbing his head and sitting up.

"But then who did you find in the forest that looked like sasuke that was dead?" Said Sakura.

"The Shadow Clone maybe?" i said jumping up and down with Excitement.

"Maybe" Kakashi said shrugging. " But Kakashi... You pointed to where the Shadow clone when you told me too go find Sasuke" I said looking at Kakashi.

"Yes i pointed that way but that doesn't mean i was pointing at the shadow clone... Konoha was right under that cliff we were on." Said Kakashi.

"Then where would Sasuke be now?" Sakura Said with a questionable look on her face. "Maybe With the Hokage?!" Said Kakashi. "You stay here with Kakashi!" I said running out of the place. "

"Wait Naruto!" Said Sakura but before she could stop me i was gone.

I ran too Lady Tsunade's office full of join... hoping that Sasuke was there... When i ran threw i saw A boy a little bit shorter than me, that had a mask on, and had spiky Black hair standing in front of the Hokage and i knew who it was. " Sasuke?" I said still smiling. The Raven boy turned around and stared at me threw his Smiling Mask.

"Naurto.." He said taking off his Mask but still Staring at me. "Sasuke!" i said running up too him and hugging him as tight as i could.

"N-Naruto I-I C-Cant Brea-th" Sasuke said trying too get me off of him. When i let go of him i bend down and kissed him. His eyes shot open huge.

Lady Tsunade got up and walked out of her office. "I'll give you too privacy." Said Lady Tsunade.

When She walked out Sasuke punched me in the back of my head too get me off of him. "Stop Naruto!" He said looking angry.

"Ouch! Sasuke you hurt me!" i said crying out my words and moving backwards. "Well you shouldn't have kissed me." Said Sasuke looking at me. "Why?-" I said stopping and getting close too Sasuke. "Did you like it?" i said pulling him close too me.

~In Sasuke's Point of view~

"No i didnt" i said looking at the Dobe and pushing him away. "Your not fun!" Naruto said looking at me.

"Thanks... Now what is your issue... Why did you just come in here and hugged me like that!?" I said confused.

"Because i thought you were dead!" Said Naruto. "What!?" I said.

"Well your clone... It got killed so it looked like you... I was scared i really was... I didn't want you too be dead." Said Naruto grabbing my hand.

"N-Naruto" i said. "You were Gone... I couldn't find you! I really thought you were dead! i was about too cry" Said Naruto looking down with a tear coming from his face. I sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto i would never leave you if i didn't want too" I said putting my hands on his shoulders and staring into the tall Blonde's eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. I smiled. "Come on Dobe!" i said grabbing the Blonde's hand and running out the office.

"where are we going?" Naruto said. "somewhere" I said.

XXXX

We finally stopped running. I grabbed out my key and put it in the door.

"Why are we at your house Sasuke?" said Naruto.

I smiled at him and kisses him.

"Why not?" i said. He smiled back and i turned around too open the door.

XXXX

We walked into my room and i layed on the bed with Naruto over me.

We stared at one another for a while. Feeling him Breathing on mine. Why was i feeling this? He sits up on me and rubs his hands down my arms.

I smiled at him.

"Enjoying being on top?" I said in a joking voice. " I will" he said rubbing my leg.

"Well show me what you got Fox boy.." I said still smiling at him. He shook his head and bend down too kiss me.

He pushed me closer deepening the kiss. He puts his tongue across my bottom telling me he wants an entrance so i aloud it.

As our tongues began too try too dominate one another but i regret it because i started too get really hard. "I hope Naruto doesn't notice" i said too myself.

But my words came true. Naruto giggled. He pulled away for a split second. "Wow Sasuke your already hard?" Said Naruto. "shut up" i said looking away.

He smiles at me. "I'm sorry i shouldn't have said anything" Said Naruto being Sarcastic. "Shut up Dobe" i said looking back at the blonde.

"Its okay Sasuke... I'll fix that" He said moving his hand down too my pants but i stopped his hand with mine.

"No you can do anything just Don't do anything down there" i said looking at him in a serious look. "Come on! You Don't Expect me too not do anything" He said.

"Ugh forget it Dobe" i said pushing him off me and walking out of the room.

"Sasuke! Wait Sasuke!" Said Naruto walking out of the room following me. When he went into the living room he saw Kabuto in the living room.

"Kabuto! What are you doing here... I haven't seen you sense the Chunnin Exams" Said Naruto.

Naruto looks at the gun he had in his hand. "What th-" He stops when he looks down too see blood.

"Huh?" He looks back at Sasuke who was standing in front of Kabuto facing Kabuto. "Sasuke! Why did you hurt Kabuto!" Said Naruto thinking Kabuto was hurt because his Chin was on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto..." i said trying too pick up my head from Kabuto's shoulder because i couldn't pick myself up.

"What Sasuke? Sasuke get up..." Said Naruto.

"Naruto... Get out of here..." i said. "Sasuke...?" Naruto said.

I turned around super fast. "GOD DAMMIT GET OUT OF HERE!" i said. Naruto looked at the blood that dripped down from My shirt.

"Sasuke..." He said. I stood there. Losing my Balance i fell to my knees.

"Get out of here! Naruto! Please i swear too god go! Please..." i said lowing my voice. Naruto looked at me frozen on what he's seeing.

Blood came from my mouth ever time i coughed and i was losing my vision.

I could feel The Kabuto Shadow Clone disappear.

"... It was just Shadow clone... Ha Ha ... Ugh" i said lowing my voice more and ended up fainting.

When i fainted is when Naruto lost it. "No Sasuke!" He screams running up too me and picking me up.

"Sasuke... Dont leave me... Dont please..."

* * *

**_Hey guys its mi :D sorry i havent been uploading ive been on vaction sowwy :D im back though... This is such a good/ messed up story i wrote lol. Bii XD ~John_**


End file.
